SasUke Bersama
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Chapie 5 updet:Ntah kenapa, gigoloku yang satu ini nampak begitu spesial di mataku. Ia begitu sempurna, ia mampu memuaskanku dalam hal seks, dan kehadirannya, juga mampu melenyapkan segala kekosongan dalam hatiku selama ini.KakaSasu, Dont like, dont read.
1. Pizza Delivery

Seorang pengantar pizza harus mengantar pizza ke salah seorang pelanggan yang bersifat mesum./"Hey, akan kubayar kau 30 kali lipat dari pizza itu jika kau mau tidur denganku..."/

SasUke Bersama: Chapter 1, Pizza delivery...

Naruto n Sasuke jelas milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Pairing: N.S

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU. Boy X Boy, pedek, abal,typo.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan beef pizza. Ya, terima kasih.." pemuda bermata biru itu, meletakkan gagang telfonnya begitu selesai memesan pizza untuk diantar ke rumahnya. Ia lalu duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memainkan fitur-fitur di handphonenya. Ia merasa sangat bosan malam ini, karena di udara kota yang sedingin ini, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menemaninya.

Hampir sejam ia menunggu, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya di ketuk. Cepat-cepat ia menuju ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

CREEEEK

"Uchiha pizza delivery service, tuan Namikaze? Ini pesanan anda, beef pizza dengan saos mayonice," seorang laki-laki muda, berkulit pucat dan berambut kebiruaan berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sekotak pizza. Ia tersenyum manis saat sosok yang ia panggil 'tuan' akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Oh, terima kasih ya!" Naruto, si pemesan sempat tertegun melihat wajah manis si pemuda. "Mau masuk dulu? Sepertinya, aku menganggu jadwal pulangmu?" kata Naruto setelah melirik motor yang digunakan si pemuda yang terpakir tak jauh dari apartemennya. Di atas motor itu tidak di dapati box untuk meletakkan pizza. Itu berarti, pemuda manis itu sengaja mengantar pesanannya sebelum pulang.

"Memang, tapi... kepuasan pelanggan jauh lebih penting, itulah moto kami," pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum.

"Masuk dulu yuk! Kelihatannya kau kedinginan.." Naruto menarik lengan dingin si pemuda, hingga membuat lelaki manis itu tersentak kaget. "Aku buatkan coklat hangat ya, sebagai tanda terima kasihku,".

"Tapi, tuan?.."

"Ssst, kau sudah pulangkan? Lagipula, tubuhmu sudah menggigil begitu, tidak baik kalau terus berlama-lama dengan keadaan begitu," Naruto tidak memperdulikan dan tetap mengajak pemdua berkulit putih susu itu masuk ke dalam.

Naruto menyuruh lelaki itu duduk disofa, sementara ia bergegas ke belakang untuk membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat. Beberapa saat kemudian,

iapun kembali.

"Ini, minumlah," Naruto menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat itu pada lelaki yang terlihat gugup itu. "Namamu siapa? Aku Naruto," pemuda itu duduk disamping si pemuda.

"Namaku, Sasuke.." jawabnya begitu selesai menyeruput coklat hangat itu.

"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut raven si pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Matanya berkilat melihat saat iris birunya menangkap semburat pink di pipi Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menaruh cangkirnya di meja, dekat dengan cangkir Sasuke yang lebih dulu diletakkan.

Sasuke yang sedaritadi menunduk menjawab, "17 tahun,".

"Ya ampun, semuda itu sudah bekerja, aku jadi malu," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Memang umurmu berapa?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat paras Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Umur 20 tahun," jawab Naruto.

BLUUSH

Wajah Sasuke memanas saat melihat cengiran lelaki itu. Hal itu makin membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Akh! Na-naruto san?.." Sasuke terhentak kaget saat Naruto menarik kedua lengannya, membawa pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. '_hangat?..'._

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu menggigil begitu, jadi tidak masalahkan, kalau aku melakukan ini," Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi..".

"Bagaimana? Hangatkan?" Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penolakan Sasuke.

"Hei, aku.. punya penawaran untukmu. Aku akan membayarmu, 30 kali lipat dari harga pizza itu, jika kau mau tidur denganku malam ini..."

PLAAK

Sasuke reflek menampar lelaki berkulit tan itu begitu lepas dari pelukannya.

"Jangan bercanda Namikaze-san!" bentak Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ke depan.

BLAAM

Pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu tertutup kembali saat tangan Naruto membantingnya, ia memutar tubuh Sasuke yang membelakanginya, lalu membanting tubuh Sasuke ke pintu begitu selesai menyimpan kunci apartemennya.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke coba bertanya saat Naruto merentangkan kedua lengan tan-nya di samping kepalanya. Menyelipkan kakinya diantara kedua paha Sasuke.

"Bukannya, aku sudah bilang tadi?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat raut cemas di wajah sang mangsa.

"Minggir, aku ti-mmph.." Naruto menyambar bibir kemerahan Sasuke memagutnya dalam ciuman panas. "Ennnh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat lidah Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulut.

"aah.. ahh..." Naruto mengakhiri invasinya hanya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke menghirup oksigen yang cukup. Ia tidak tega pada keadaan Sasuke yang melemah karena kurang oksigen.

"ahh.. aah.. sssh.. ennnh..." Sasuke yang sibuk mencari-cari udara langsung mendesis dan mengerang pelan saat lutut Naruto menyentuh miliknya, menekannya kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Na-naruto san.." tubuh Sasuke merosot ke bawah, karena sensasi yang ia rasakan barusan.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Naruto kembali menyeringai. Ia segera mengangkat Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Membanting tubuh itu di atas king sizenya dan mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian Sasuke dan pakaiannya sendiri. Sasuke makin panik karena Naruto menindih tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu langsung menyerang bibirnya.

"Ennngh... Na-rutto..." Sasuke menggeliat liar. Saat Naruto mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Erangan dan desahan terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar, hawa dingin diluar sana tergantikan oleh suhu panas yang mereka ciptakan.

"Aku.. suka padamu Sasuke.. tubuhmu yang sempurna, kulitmu yang putih, serta wajah meronamu yang manis itu membuatku tergoda Sasuke," Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka setengah. "Ashiteru Sasuke.." Naruto membelai punggung Sasuke yang terekpos, mengelusnya sambil mengunci bibir pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Naruto terus memanjakan Sasuke, membawa pemuda itu ke dunia baru yang putih, mengajaknya melihat ribuan bintang. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk terus menyerukan namanya berulang kali saat ia menembus tubuhnya hingga keduanya benar-benar menyatu. Saling bertukar 'rasa' saat kedua mencapai titik kenikmatan tertinggi. Sasuke pada diri Naruto. Dan Naruto ditubuh Sasuke. Terus berlangsung sampai Naruto merasa puas. Tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang hampir pingsan karena kelelahan, atau para tetangga yang terusik oleh suara-suara erotis dari dalam sana. Karena, khusus malam ini, dunia milik keduanya, dan Sasuke adalah milik Naruto seutuhnya.

**-N.S- -N.S-**

Cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui cela-cela korden memaksa Naruto membuka mata. Ia menggeliat dan menguap lebar.

"Hn?..." Naruto melirik ke arah pemuda yang masih tidur lelap dengan bad cover yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Wajahnya nampak begitu kusut dan terlihat lelah.

Mata biru Naruto menatap sendu ke wajah pemuda yang baru ia kenal, ia menyesal telah melakukan itu semalam.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.." ia mengelus rambut ravennya, mengecup kening dan bibirnya sebelum menarik bad cover berdominan warna putih dan orange itu untuk membalut tubuh Sasuke sampai sebatas leher. Lalu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap tidur di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memakai pakaiannya begitu selesai mandi dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke?" pinta Naruto dengan nada penuh sesal. Sasuke tak bergeming. Begitu selesai, ia segera mengambil uang pembayaran pizza dan kunci motornya.

"Sasuke?..." desis Naruto begitu sosok itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"Aku bodoh!" ia terus mengumpat. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal tersebut. Sosok, pengantar pizza yang manis itu tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. "Sasuke...".

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Naruto berjalan gontai saat seseorang menekan bel apartemennya.

Creeek

Pintu terbuka, dan sosok lelaki yang sama dengan malam saat ia memesan pizza muncul dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Uchiha pizza delivery, selamat malam, tuan Namikaze!" suara serak bernada ceria itu membuat wajah kusut Naruto memudar menjadi bahagia. Tanap ikir panjang, ia segera

merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Sasuke.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Sasuke,".

"Tentu, Naruto-san..." Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto. "Waktu itu, aku memang shock dan belum siap, jadi aku marah padamu..." bisik Sasuke. "Tapi, sekarang aku sadar, jika aku juga merindukan semua sentuhanmu Naruto-san,".

Naruto melepas pelukannya hanya untuk memandang wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat Sasuke juga tersenyum padanya, dan dalam satu gerakan, Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke. Membagi kehangatannya, pada Sasuke si pengantar pizza yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mau makan pizza sama-sama? Mumpung masih hangat?" tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh saja," Naruto langsung menggamit tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk. "Tapi, setelah kenyang, kita 'main-main sebentar ya?" ia tersenyum genit ke arah Sasuke.

"DASAR NARUTO-SAN MESUUUUM!" teriak Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Lagi, malam yang dingin ini menjadi saksi dua insan yang saling berbagi kehangatan dibalik bad cover nyaman dan king size yang empuk. Melebur menjadi satu dalam sebuah ciuman, sentuhan, dan gerakan-gerakan yang bersifat deduktif. Bersama sampai keduanya benar-benar mencapi titik kenikmatan tertinggi.

-N.S- -N.S-

OWARI

Fu Note: Yosh gimana? Nggak nyambung ya? Apa harus di ganti rate M? Oya, untuk chapter depan enaknya bikin pair Sasuke dengan siapa ya? Neji, Itachi, Sai atau yang lain? Review ya, yang paling banyak itulah yang dipilih. Arigatou...


	2. My Toys

Terima kasih buat yang udah review atau sekedar baca chapter awal yang penuh kegajean dan kegagalan. Dan kini Fu muncul lagi dengan chapter 2 yang mungkin lebih ancur lagi. Karena udah ganti rating jadi M, mungkin bakal sering muncul adegan lemon. Tapi, Fu tetap menunggu kritik dan saran dari para senpai diluar sana.. Oya untuk ide chapie ini juga udah banyak banget diluar sana, tapi Fu menolak kalau disebut plagiat lho.. Ya sudah, happy reading..

.

.

.

SasUke Bersama, chapter 2: My 'Toys'

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Neji X Sasuke

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, AU, lime n lemon, NC 17. Don't like Don't read.

Summary: Neji yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasanagan, kini memilih membeli 'toys' untuk menemani hari-harinya...

.

.

.

Dipinggiran kota Otogakure, terlihat seorang pemuda bertuxedo hitam, berambut coklat panjang dengan bagian ujung yang terikat sedikit, mata lavendernya terlihat bergerak-gerak mengamati deretan klub malam di depannya. Pemuda biseksual ini seperti sedang menunggu seseorang ntah siapa, wajah tampannya nampak sedikit bosan karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Hyuga Neji, itulah nama si konglomerat asal kota Konoha, tubuhnya yang sedaritadi bersandar di kap mobil kini ia tegakkan begitu melihat sesorang, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu Hyuuga-sama..." seorang laki-laki paruhbaya, memakai jas hitam yang membalut kemeja putih menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat sampai di tempat sang Tuan.

Neji, tak membalas perkataan Kakashi, assitennya, sebab ia sedang tertarik dengan seseorang yang sedang berada dalam gendongan laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Dia... 'toys' baruku?" tanya Neji sambil memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang mungkin berusia 17 tahun, kulit putih susunya nampak begitu halus bagai porselen, bibir mungilnya merah menggoda, wajahnya begitu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dan tidak hanya itu, tubuh pemuda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan ala bridal style itu, terlihat begitu menggoda, mengingat hanya selembar kain warna putih saja yang membalut tubuh bagian dada sampai 20 cm di atas lututnya.

"Benar, Tuan.. Ini adalah 'toys' yang akan menemani anda. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan bocah ini, karena banyak juga yang menginginkannya, jadi penawarannya sedikit makan waktu, karena dia tergolong masih baru," Kakashi memperhatikan bocah yang sedang pingsan di dekapannya.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Neji yang kini sudah berada di depan bocah berambut raven itu, tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyentuh dagu si pemuda, dan memperhatikan lelaki itu lebih dekat.

"Sudah sejak awal bocah ini dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena pengaruh obat bius, dan saat ikatannya di lepas, tiba-tiba ia limbung dan tak sadarkan diri, mungkin dia kelelahan," jelas Kakashi.

"Oh, kasian sekali 'toys'ku. Cepat masukkan dia dalam mobil, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berdua dengannya!" perintah Neji. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

**._._. X ._._.**

Hanya butuh waktu 3 jam untuk menempuh perjalanan Oto-Konoha, apalagi Kakashi mengemudikan mobilnye dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, mengingat gairah sang Tuan sudah membuncah diubun-ubun. Neji, benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mencoba 'mainan' barunya yang spesial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu sampai di mansion keluarga Hyuuga, Neji segera naik ke lantai dua masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan menggendong 'toys' barunya ala pangeran yang menggendong putri kerajaan.

Pria berusia 23 tahun itu segera merebahkan tubuh si 'toys' di ke atas king sizenya, lalu menarik sehelai kain kumal yang membalut tubuhnya, hingga kini, tubuh sempurna sang 'toys' terekspos seluruhnya. Neji menelan ludah, dan buru-buru ia mengenyahkan seluruh pakaiannya, hingga membuat ia sama polosnya dengan sang 'toys'. Ia segera merangkak ke atas tubuh si pemuda, ia menyentuh dagunya, Neji menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri saat jarak antara wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Tapi... bukannya langsung mencium bibir mungil itu, Neji malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dan turun dari badan sang 'toys' lalu memilih menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Cepat sadar 'toys'ku, aku tidak suka bermain sendiri," bisik Neji begitu ia posisi pemuda itu menjadi menghadapnya. Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah 'toys' barunya, menyentuhkan dahi dan hidung mancungnya, ke dahi dan hidung 'toys' yang tampan itu. Ia menyusupkan tangan kirinya, diantara leher dan bahu si 'toys' agar ia lebih mudah untuk membelai rambut ravennya. Ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya, hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Neji yang lain sibuk mengusap punggung mulus 'toys'nya dan sesekali meremas salah satu sisi pantat sang 'toys', atau bermain di liang sang 'toys' tanpa ada niat untuk menyusupkan jari-jarinya. Ia juga tak henti-hentinya mengecup ujung rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan itu, karena aroma alkohol dari rambut 'toys'nya itu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Ssssh... ahh.." Neji mendesis saat miliknya bersentuhan dengan milik sang 'toys', membuat tubuhnya bergetar._ 'Kau.. mempesona my'toys'...' _gumam Neji dalam hati. Ia mengecup kening 'toys' tersebut, sebelum jatuh tertidur bersama 'mainan' barunya. 'mainan' yang beda dari miliknya yang sebelumnya, 'mainan' murahan yang biasanya akan selalu buang jika pagi menjelang lalu dilupakannya begitu saja, tapi yang satu ini berbeda, Neji begitu menyukai 'toys'nya, ia tidak mau bermainan jika 'toys' itu dalam keadaan pingsan, ia tidak mau melukai 'toys'nya, dan sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga 'toys' itu, 'toys' yang ia beli di klub malam dengan cara pelelangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar mentari mengusik tidurnya. Begitu melihat ke samping, kelopak mata yang baru terbuka separuh itu kini benar-benar menunjukkan cahaya keperakan dari bola matanya, ia tertegun melihat kulit putih 'toys'nya yang nampak menawan saat terkena sinar matahari.

_'Oh, terima kasih Tuhan.. karena telah mengirimkan malaikat seindah itu'_ pikir Neji.

Neji agaknya sedikit khawatir pada keadaan 'toys'nya itu segera bangun dan memakai pakaian, belum sempat ia memencet sebuah nomor untuk menelpon dokter pribadinya, iris peraknya melihat kepala sang 'toys' bergerak-gerak. Neji segera duduk di samping 'toys'nya, ia seakan terhipnotis saat bola mata hitam itu menampakkan cahayanya. Bola mata sang 'toys' yang awalnya memburam, kini dapat melihat sempurna wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga..." ucap Neji yang terdengar seperti desahan.

"Ennnh.." suara lembut nan menggoda itu membuat gairah Neji kembali membuncah. Neji segera merangkak naik, menempatkan kedua lututnya diantara pinggul sang 'toys', sementara kedua lengannya yang ditekuk berada disamping kepala lelaki muda itu, bukan hanya itu, wajah dua lelaki itu nampak begitu dekat.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah 'toys'ku, milikku... milik Neji seorang..." bisiknya di depan wajah lelaki yang sedikit hangover itu.

"Tu, tuan.." desah sang 'toys' lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Sebut namaku, katakan kalau kau milikku.. my'toys'.." perintah Neji.

"Neji, aku.. 'toys' milikmu.. hanya milikmu..." ucap sang pemuda dengan nada terbata karena rasa kering di kerongkongannya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si 'toys', dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk 'toys'nya membuka mulut dan mempersilahkan lidah lelaki itu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"mmmph..." 'toys' itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Neji dan menyusupkan jemari putihnya di helai rambut sang Tuan dan seakan paham jika itulah tugas utamanya sebagai 'toys'. Kini keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati tiap detik ciuman mereka, ciuman yang terasa berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman yang pernah Neji rasakan sebelumnya. Sangat.. menyenangkan.

**._._. X ._._.**

Neji, yang selalu sendiri kini selalu di temani oleh 'toys'nya, pemuda manis bernama Sasuke. Neji sangat menyanyanginya 'toys'nya itu. Bahkan lebih dari rasa sayang, karena ia sangat mencintai 'mainan'nya. Kemanapun Neji berada, Sasuke juga harus ada, ia bahkan tidak mau berpisah dengan 'toys' yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Saat mandipun, Neji selalu mengajak 'toys'nya untuk menemaninya.

"ennh.. Tu-an.. akh!" tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat saat Neji yang sedang bersandar di pinggiran_ bath up_ berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke liang Sasuke yang duduk di depannya dengan menyandarkan badannya di dada bidang Neji.

"Sem-pitt.. my'toys'..." desis Neji saat merasakan miliknya dihimpit oleh otot Sasuke. Tapi, meski begitu ia tidak berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memilin dua tonjolan di dada Sasuke, mencium tengkuknya atau meremas milik Sasuke yang menegang.

"aah.. ennnghh.. ennh.." Sasuke meremas paha Neji di bawahnya sebagai ganti sprai, hangatnya air yang merendam separo tubuh mereka menambah sensasi baru.

"Tuann.. a-ku.. nnngh... akh! Unnngh..." Sasuke melenguh dan mengejang hebat saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencapai klimaks. Menembus dunia yang putih bersama dengan Tuan yang telah membelinya.

"My'toys'... ahh..ugh!" Neji menyemprotkan cairannya di tubuh Sasuke, rasanya menyenangkan dapat mencapai surga dunia dengan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Kau lelah.. my'toys'?.." Neji berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah, sambil terus memegangi tubuhnya agar tidak merosot ke dalam air. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Maafkan aku.. my'toys'.." Neji mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Semua.. aah.. untukmu.. Tuan.. karena aku, 'mainan'mu..." balas Sasuke dengan nada putus-putus sebelum kegelapan memenuhi seluruh penglihatannya.

Neji yang menyadari jika 'toys'nya tak sadarkan diri, segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke keluar dari dalam air dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, menidurkan tubuh sempurna Sasuke di atas king size mereka. Neji meyelimuti tubuh polos Sasuke sebatas leher dan memberinya kecupan singkat dibibir dan kening Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, sayang..." ucapnya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sudah dua bulan mereka bersama, dan disaat itu pula Neji yang biasanya selalu gonta-ganti pasangan, merubah kebiasaan jeleknya. Dan kini, Neji dan Sasuke sedang menikmati indahnya sunset di kota Nami. Neji memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sambil menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sasuke yang lebih rendah darinya. Sementara Sasuke menggegam lengan Neji yang melingkar di perutnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Neji sambil memejamkan mata, tidak peduli pada indahnya panorama saat sang surya mulai merosot keperaduannnya, karena bagi Sasuke, kebersamaannya dengan Neji adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupnya.

"Asihiteru Sasuke..." gumam Neji.

"Ng?" Sasuke membuka matanya, heran dengan panggilan Neji barusan, ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Neji diatasnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya heran, karena ini pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku.." tanyanya.

Neji mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, dan menyuruh Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua tangan Neji terjulur untuk membingkai wajah manis Sasuke, lalu ia berkata, "Kalau begitu.. biasakanlah! Dan... jangan panggil aku Tuan ya! Aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Neji'" suruhnya.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata lavender kekasihnya, sebelum berujar, "Yah, baiklah Tu- maksudku, Neji..."

Neji tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke, sebelum merendahkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat Neji mengangkat dagunya, dan detik berikutnya yang Sasuke rasakan adalah lembutnya bibir Neji yang menempel di bibirnya. Selalu dan dengan senang hati, Sasuke mempersilahkan lidah Neji untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga lembab nan hangat miliknya. Saling bertukar saliva dan bergulat antar lidah, atau lidah Neji yang mengajak lidah miliknya masuk dan menyusuri rongga mulut Neji. Menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit, keduanya terus melakukan itu sampai Nejilah mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

"Aishiteru," ulang Neji sambil memandang ke wajah Sasuke yang merona.

"ahh.. aishiteru yo, Neji..." timpal Sasuke sebelum merengkuh dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Neji. Kedua tangannya yang putih mendekap erat pinggang kekasihnya, seakan tak mau lepas. Neji yang sangat puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dengan terus mengecupi rambut raven Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, untuk merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak peduli jika matahari sudah digantikan tugasnya oleh sang dewi malam.

_'Aishiteru.. Sasuke, ashiteru...' _desis Neji dalam hati.

**._._. X ._._.**

**Chapter 2 Owari...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Fu Note: Wah, gaje nian fanfic ini, endingnya juga nggak jelas begitu. Okelah, untuk chapter depan enaknya bikin pair apa? SuiSasu atau ada yang lain.. Tapi sekarang, jangan lupa review..


	3. Maaf Sasuke

Akhirnya, Fu memutuskan untuk update dengan pair ini, semoga suka... Dan maaf, lagi-lagi Fu belum bisa balas review kalian, maaf...

**._._. X ._._.**

**SasUke Bersama, Chapter 3: Maaf.. Sasuke.. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Hard Yaoi, no plot, violent, lemon n lime nggak hot, sedikit incest. Dont like, dont read. **

**._._. X ._._. **

**Itachi's POV... **

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika aku dan adikku pulang mengamen. Yah, kami adalah satu dari jutaan anak terlantar yang tersebar di Konoha yang terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kemajuan industri, sekaligus pusat pemerintahan. Bagian kecil dari banyaknya rakyat miskin yang tak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan pejabat yang dulu mengobral janji.

Mengamen adalah satu hal yang dapat aku dan adikku lakukan untuk tetap menyambung hidup. Tak ada pilihan lain, mengingat kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dunia. Seperti biasanya, aku dan Sasuke-adikku, berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tinggal kami. Pantaskah sebuah kotak ukuran 5 X 5 dengan tembok terbuat dari triplek disebut rumah? Yah, bagiku dan Sasuke itu sudah terlampau pantas dan mewah bagi kami. Kueratkan dekapan tanganku pada Sasuke saat kami melewati gang dimana para wanita malam menjajakan tubuhnya dengan murah. Para bandar yang melakukan transaksi narkoba. Dan para preman yang sedang berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan. Aku harus ekstra menjaga Sasuke saat mereka menatap mesum tubuh mungil adikku. Kulit putihnya yang nampak mencolok dikalangan kami sangat menggugah nafsu mereka, tubuh yang langsing, serta wajah Sasuke yang manis, membuat para lelaki brengsek itu selalu mengincar adikku.

Tapi, malam ini. Ntah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Sampai aku merasa tengkukku dipukul oleh sesuatu dengan keras. Sebelum aku pingsan, kulihat adikku meronta hebat ketika dalam gendongan seorang laki-laki yang berusaha membekap mulutnya. Setelah itu, aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan bertembok besi ketika aku sadar dari pingsanku. Kepalaku terasa pening kala itu. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar, jika kedua tanganku terikat pada sebuah papan kayu yang menggantung di atas kepalaku. Kakiku pun tak jauh berbeda, terikat oleh tali sebesar jari telunjuk. Dan parahnya lagi, aku dalam keadaan polos, tak ada sehelai kainpun yang membalut tubuhku.

"Oohh.. hhnng.. sakkit.." aku terhenyak, suara itu. Suara rintihan itu miliknya, milik adikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kuedarkan pandanganku, pupil onyxku membulat seketika saat retinaku menangkap sosok yang tengah terlentang tanpa pertahanan.

Sasuke, dia sedang terbaring pasrah di atas lantai keramik, dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang. Ia mendesah dan melolong kesakitan saat seorang pria sedang menghantamkan kejatanannya di rectum Sasuke. Mataku terasa panas, sama panasnya dengan telingaku saat lelaki berambut perak itu, meremas dan memilin puting Sasuke. Adik kecilku menggeliat liar, air matanya jatuh, tubuh putih sempurnanya nampak mengkilat karena keringat.

"Kkhh.. oogh.. ahhh.. sakitt-sakkit..." ia merintih, bibirnya terkatup kuat, sekuat ia mengepal jemari lentiknya, manakala lelaki itu terus menggerakan kesejatiannya di lubang sempit Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Yah, darah.

"Hoo.. mmph..." lelaki itu menggeram liar, menikmati miliknya di himpit oleh dinding Sasuke.

"haa.. ahh.. aakh!" Sasuke menggelinjang, ia ejakulasi sebelum usianya menginjak 13 tahun. Tubuhnya terkulai, meski tak sedikitpun mengurangi raut cemas, takut dan kesakitan ketika lelaki yang sedang memunggungiku itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Cukup lama orang itu melakukan gerakan seperti itu, hingga ia mengejang dan menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." desisku lirih, air mataku merembes keluar tanpa aba-aba. Sakit rasanya melihat adik kandungku sendiri disodomi dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk melindunginya.

BLAAM

Tiba-tiba, muncul lagi lima orang bertubuh besar, salah satunya menghampiriku, "Wah, Bos, dia sudah sadar," serunya. Aku menelan ludah, panik saat orang yang dipanggil bos melihat ke arahku.

"Biarkan, saja. Nanti ada digilirannya," suara lelaki itu terdengar menggema di ruangan ini.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Pupil hitamku mengikuti kemana orang itu melangkah. Dan dia berhenti tepat di dekat adik kecilku yang sudah lemas. Bola mataku mengecil ketika mereka mulai melepas helai kain yang membalut tubuh mereka. Satu persatu, mereka 'bermain' dengan tubuh adikku yang kini sudah berlumuran sperma dan keringat. Sasuke melenguh, mengerang, mendesah, tiap kali mereka menyentuh titik tersensitifnya. Lelaki pertama, sedang ber-oral sex, ia menyuruh Sasuke mengulum kesejatiannya, hingga membuat Sasuke tersendak dan batuk. Lelaki lainnya, ia sedang menghisap dan memilin nipple Sasuke yang mengeras, menciptakan kissmark di tubuh putih mulus adikku.

"Mmmh.. mmhh..." Sasuke mengerang saat seorang lelaki pirang yang dipanggil bos mencoba menanamkan kesejatiannya di liang sempit Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang tetap setia mengocok kejantanan adikku yang menegang. Sama dengan punyaku yang sekarang.

"mmhh.. nnmm..." Sasuke berjengit, ia mengejang saat cairan kentalnya menyemprot ke perut lelaki pirang yang dipanggil Naruto oleh rekan-rekannya. Tubuh Sasuke yang sedaritadi meronta ingin di lepaskan, terkulai lemas seketika. Wajahnya pucat, air matanya tak lagi mengalir, tapi aku yakin hatinya tercabik saat ini.

"Ennh.. ahh.. aah..." sang bos bernama Naruto, menarik pergelangan tangan adikku yang masih terengah, menyeretnya dan menghempaskannya padaku.

Sasuke yang lemas setelah klimaks berkali-kali merosot begitu saja, dengan kedua lengan yang masih memeluk kakiku.

"akh, sakitt..." Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat lelaki berambut perak itu menjambak helai hitam kebiruannya.

"Kulum punya kakakmu, kasian dia," sambil menyeringai, dia menopang punggung adikku yang hampir pingsan agar tidak ambruk. Menyesejajarkan wajah adikku ke depan milikku yang memang sudah berdiri tegak. Karena di ancam, Sasukepun mengulum milikku, menjilatnya dan mengigit kecil seperti komando para pria brengsek itu.

"Sassuke..." aku melenguh saat cairanku keluar dalam mulut kecil adikku. Yang langsung ditelannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke ambruk, "Sasuke!" seruku panik.

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh ringkih Sasuke sebelum menyentuh lantai yang dingin dan keras.

"Suigetsu, ambil air sana, dia pingsan nih," ujar lelaki bermata biru itu.

Pria yang menyetubuhi Sasuke untuk pertama kali itu mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil sebotol air mineral yang memang banyak tersedia, mengingat gudang tempat mereka 'memainkan' Sasuke adalah gudang minuman botol. Naruto membuka botolnya, menyiram wajah Sasuke dengan air hingga gelagapan, sementara pria berambut coklat panjang sedang membuka ikatanku.

"Sekarang, giliranmu 'memanja' adik tercintamu ini," mereka menendang dan memukul punggungku saat aku menolak keinginannya. Salah satu diantara mereka tak segan menampar pipi halus Sasuke yang masih lelah. Sekali lagi, mau tidak mau aku menuruti kemauan mereka.

Perlahan aku merangkak diatas tubuh Sasuke yang lengket oleh cairan mereka dan miliknya sendiri. Aku mendekati wajahnya dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku Sasuke," desisku sebelum menciumnya, mengulum bibir merah ranumnya, menjelajahi rongga lembabnya.

"ukh.. uuh.. hmm..." Sasuke menggeliat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat tanpa sengaja milikku yang kini menembus tubuhnya menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Sasuke melenguh, dan dia pun mengeluarkan sarinya di perut, paha dan tanganku. Sementara aku, aku berjengit saat dinding Sasuke menghimpitku, tak butuh waktu lama, sampai aku menyemprotkan cairanku ke dalam diri Sasuke.

PROK PROK PROK

"Kalian berdua boleh juga," aku melotot kesal pada pria berambut perak yang kutahu bernama Kakashi itu. Kaki kanannya menendangku hingga aku jatuh ke samping Sasuke. Sementara tangan kekar lain milik kawanannya, terjulur untuk menggendong tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang duduk mengangkang di atas sofa.

Giliranmu Bos," ujar pria berambut merah itu, setelah mendudukan Sasuke diantara kedua paha orang berkulit tan itu. Dan langsung terhuyung ke depan dan ambruk di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hehe.. kasian sekali adikmu ini," tangan besarnya mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke yang lembab. Jemarinya terus turun dan meremas dua bola Sasuke, membuat adikku melenguh dan mendesah tak karuan. "..tapi, dia boleh juga untuk anak 13 tahun..." lelaki itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Jika saja Kakashi dan Suigetsu tidak memegangi lenganku, aku pasti akan segera maju, menerjangnya dan meonjok wajahnya.

"enngh.. mmnn..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat milik Naruto yang besar menghantam prostatnya. Sasuke meremas rambut kuning Naruto, kesakitan sekaligus keenakan dalam waktu yang sama saat benda itu mengoyak lubangnya untuk kesekian kali dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam secara bergantian. Naruto mengangkat pinggul Sasuke yang kini dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan tidak, menghempaskannya keras, berulangkali. Hatiku sakit rasanya menyaksikan adikku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka.

"ARRRGH! Ohh.. ahh.. Nnngh..." Sasuke menggelinjang, ia kembali ejakulasi.

"Akh! Sssh... ugh," tak lama kemudian, lelaki blonde itu juga menyusul Sasuke untuk klimaks. Tubuh Sasuke tersandar lemas di dada Naruto. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat badan Sasuke dan menidurkannya terlentang. Ia kembali menampar Sasuke agar membuatnya bangun dari pingsannya yang sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Kesal pada Sasuke yang tak kunjung sadar, Naruto menyuruh rekannya menyiramkan air ke wajah Sasuke. Membuatnya tersentak seketika.

Sasuke masih dalam keadaan lemas dan terengah-engah, saat Naruto mengulum puting kecilnya yang mengeras, dengan tangan kanan yang terus memompa milik Sasuke yang kembali menegang. Kulihat, ia menyeringai sebelum mengangkat badan Sasuke, mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dengan tubuh adikku di atasnya.

"auuh.. akh.. ohhh..." Sasuke melenguh tidak karuan saat lelaki itu memilin-milin nipple Sasuke hingga mengeras, lidahnya yang tak kalah cekatan juga terus menari-nari di pelipis dan pipi Sasuke, kadang ia juga menghisap dan mengigit cuping Sasuke. Sementara itu kesejatiannya Sasuke juga sedang dikocok olehnya, bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat dan makin cepat. Tangan Sasuke terkulai ke samping, matanya terpejam, ia pingsan... lagi.

"Brengsek," aku dapat mendengar lelaki itu mengumpat. Ia tidurkan Sasuke di sebelahnya, sebelum duduk di atas perut datar Sasuke. Ia menggeram, tangannya terkepal untuk menonjok rahang Sasuke. Tapi adikku tak bergeming, Naruto makin kesal. Ia mengangkat badan Sasuke yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Tentu saja, bocah 13 tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya yang mungkin 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia terus menampar Sasuke dengan beringas, aku berteriak. Memohon agar ia berhenti, tapi rekan-rekannya malah menghajarku tak kenal ampun. Menendang perut, benda milikku, dan pipiku bergantian. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit dan ngilu, walau itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang di alami Sasuke.

**.**

** .**

** . **

"Haha, akhirnya kau sadar juga," Naruto menyeringai. Begitu melihat onyx milik Sasuke terpancar, ia segera menggendong Sasuke ala bridal. Diatas sofa, ia kembali menodai Sasuke-ku dengan brutal. Sasuke pasrah, tak dapat melawan, tenganya terkuras habis. Ia lelah. Baru beberapa menit dalam 'permainan' aku dapat mendengar Naruto melenguh saat cairan miliknya membasahi tubuh adikku yang dipenuhi oleh kissmark dan lebam. Ia ambruk di atas Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tak sadarkan diri. Kini, adikku yang tak sadarkan diri itu dipeluk dan cumbu oleh lelaki blonde itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan adikku di atasnya, membelai wajahnya, rambutnya, memainkan puting serta kejantanannya. Seakan tak pernah puas.

"Bos," aku menoleh pada pria tinggi disebelahku.

"Hn?" "Kau sedang asik dengannya 'kan? Bagaimana kalau aku 'bermain' dengan kakaknya," aku mendelik kaget mendengar ucapan orang itu.

"Oh, boleh saja," kata Naruto enteng.

"Ayo!" lelaki bernama Kakashi itu menarik kasar, mengajakku, menjauh dari Bos dan empat rekannya yang lain. Begitu tempat kami sudah aman, disitulah ia menyetubuhiku. Mencumbu, menandai tubuhku dengan kissmarknya, mengigit dan mengulum tonjolan di dadaku, memijat kesejatian milikku dengan gerakan yang stimulus. Dan puncaknya, ia menanamkan miliknya dalam tubuhku. Sakit. Sakit sekali saat itu. Tapi sama halnya dengan Sasuke, aku hanya dapat pasrah. Pria berambut perak itu terus saja, menghujam miliknya padaku, hingga aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi. Pandanganku gelap begitu saja. Aku, lelah.

**Itachi's POV END..**

** ._._. X ._._. **

Kakashi langsung menyeret Itachi begitu mendapat persetujuan dari sang bos. Sementara, milik Sai, Suigetsu, Neji, dan Gaara ikut menegang hanya karena menyaksikan sang bos memanja Sasuke.

"Kalian ingin juga ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kawan-kawannya yang sedang memijat bendanya masing-masing.

"Ya.. kau tau sendirikan bagaimana gairah masa muda kami," kata Suigetsu.

"Hehe, oke. Kuijinkan dia meng-oral kalian," Naruto berdiri mengambil sebotol air dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke hingga ia sadar.

"ennghh.." dan sesuai kata-katanya, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengulum kesejatian mereka yang besar dalam rongga lembabnya yang kecil. Meski tersendak berkali-kali atau bahkan merasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang, mereka tidak peduli. Sesekali, mereka memaju mundurkan kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam kuluman mereka. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk bergantian menelan cairan kental mereka sampai Sasuke mual.

"aahh... ahh... ugh..." Sasuke masih terengah-engah saat giliran miliknya yang dikulum oleh Neji dengan jari-jarinya yang besar menari dalam lubang Sasuke.

"emmh.. hmmp..." Sasuke hanya mengumam tak jelas ketika tonjolan di dadanya di kulum oleh dua orang berbeda. Sementara bibirnya dikunci oleh Gaara. Ia melenguh, dan menggeliat liar. Tubuhnya bergetar, mengejang kuat sebelum akhirnya mencapai klimask.

"Yosh.. cukup," Naruto memecah keheningan hingga membuat aktifitas mereka terhenti tepat saat setelah keempatnya klimaks. Naruto menarik Sasuke, menggendongnya dan menyelimuti Sasuke dengan jaket miliknya sebelum menidurkan Sasuke disamping Itachi yang sudah lelap. Dan dengan kejinya, mereka meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja.

**.**

** . **

**. **

**Itachi's POV... **

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sedikit gerakan tubuhku membuat seluruh badanku terasa ngilu dan sakit. Tapi, rasa sakitku lenyap saat melihat sosok di sampingku. Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Sas.." aku menepuk pelan pipi pucat Sasuke yang sedikit lengket. Dia tak bergeming, membuatku panik.

"Sas.. bangun Sasuke!" aku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, saat itu aku coba mengecek denyut nadinya, lemah. Selemah hembusan nafasnya.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Aku segera keluar dari gudang terkutuk itu, tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang sama menyedihkannya, yang penting aku harus menolong Sasuke-ku.

Beberapa meter setelah aku kabur, aku sempat mencuri pakaian orang lain yang dengan bodohnya masih berada di luar rumah di tengah malam begini. Begitu selesai berpakaian, aku bergegas menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sedikit tenang setelah melihat dokter memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

**. **

**.**

** . **

Seminggu berlalu setelah hari naas itu, kudengar para polisi sudah berhasil menangkap Naruto dan rekan-rekannya tiga hari setelah aku melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi. Tapi.. penangkapan mereka tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sasuke-ku yang selalu periang kini seperti mayat hidup. Ia depresi berat setelah itu. Ia trauma pada semua laki-laki yang mendekat padanya. Ia sering marah-marah tak jelas. Dokter sampai harus membiusnya untuk menenangkannya, atau mengikatnya pada kepala ranjang agar tidak meronta ketika ia sedang diperiksa. Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Adikku yang dulunya selalu ceria kini menjadi seperti itu. Saat itu aku berpikir, betapa tidak bergunanya aku sebagai kakak. Aku tidak dapat menjaga Sasuke, dari orang-orang itu. Aku memang payah.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.. maaf..."

._._. X ._._.

OWAR

I ._._. X ._._.

No comment deh, Fu tau ini fanfic ternista yang pernah Fu bikin. Jadi, silahkan review dan flame, tapi flame yang membangun. Oke-oke *puppy eyes*


	4. In The Bus

Maaf ya Fu belum bisa bales review readers sekalian, dan maaf belum bisa memenuhi reques KakaSasu, hehe. Ya sudahlah, silahkan baca, semoga terhibur...

**._._. X ._._.**

**SasUke Bersama: Chapie 4, In The Bus ..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Gaara x Sasuke**

**Warn: Yaoi, BL, lemon dan sejenisnya. OOC, AU fic, typo, Sasuke's POV, don't like don't read. **

**._._. X ._._.**

Aku berlari sedikit terburu-buru menuju halte bus. Aku tidak mau dipaksa menunggu sejam lagi karena bus yang akan aku tumpangi sudah mendahuluiku. Setelah berlari hampir 100 meter, aku akhirnya sampai di tempat yang kutuju. Hanya saja... bus yang aku tumpangi sudah berjalan menjauh sebelum aku sempat masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke arah tempat duduk, istirahat sekaligus mengatur deru nafasku yang memburu. Lelah juga berlari dengan jarak sejauh itu.

Aku duduk disana untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, hingga aku menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedaritadi sedang mengamatiku. Aku menelan ludah paksa. Aku takut jika orang yang sedang memperhatikanku adalah penjahat. Apalagi, aku dapat merasakan pandangannya itu seakan menelanjangiku. Mau tidak mau, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik orang itu.

Deg!

Pupilku mengecil seketika begitu aku mengetahui sosok yang sudah mencuri pandang ke arahku. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Senpai, sekaligus ketua klub basket di Konohagakuen. Bola mataku menatap langsung pada bola matanya yang berwarna seagreen. Sama halnya denganku, ia juga balik menatapku. Seakan-akan, lewat bola mata ini kami dapat membaca pikiran masing-masing.

Tidak tahan terus menatapnya begitu, akhirnya aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku benar-benar tipe yang paling tidak kuat jika harus dipandang dan memandangi seseorang.

Aku hanya dapat merundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang membias di wajahku. Siapa yang tidak malu jika terus diperhatikan oleh seorang yang memilik wajah stoick tapi tampan seperti Gaara. Mungkin tidak buatmu, tapi bagiku yang memiliki kelainan seksual, tentu saja aku menjadi risih.

"Hn?" aku mengangkat wajahku, begitu merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku memutar kepalaku, menengok ke samping untuk mencari tau siapa pemilik tangan besar ini.

"Senpai?" desisku tak percaya, bagaimana tidak, orang yang aku kagumi sedang duduk di sampingku sambil menyimpulkan seulas senyum tipis yang mampu membuat jantung berdebar kencang.

"Hai, aku Gaara. Kau Sasuke kan?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya yang lembut namun penuh ketegasan itu membuat jantungku seakan tak berada di tempatnya lagi.

"Iya..." jawabku gugup.

"Kok baru pulang? Bukannya anak kelas satu harusnya sudah pulang daritadi?" dia kembali bertanya.

Sedikit malu aku membalas, "Tadi aku ketiduran di perpustakaan. Tau-tau saat aku bangun, hari sudah sore."

Dia menepuk kepalaku sambil terkekeh geli, "Kutu buku ya?"

"Bukan!" selaku cepat. "Kebetulan ada buku yang harus aku kembalikan, karena ada novel baru dan keasyikan baca, aku sampai ketiduran," jelasku. Kulihat dia mengangguk, dan menarik kembali telapak tangannya yang halus dari atas kepalaku.

"Senpai sendiri? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyaku sambil mengamati garis-garis orange yang mulai terbentuk saat perlahan-lahan mentari masuk ke dalam perduannya sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ada latihan basket tadi, karena lusa ada pertandingan." Aku mengangguk mendengar jawabannya.

Percaya atau tidak aku merasa senang sekali bisa mengobrol dan berada sedekat ini dengan senior yang sudah lama aku kagumi. Bahkan waktu sejam yang biasanya terasa lama, seakan bergulir dengan begitu cepat.

"Bisnya sudah datang, ayo!" Aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat telapak tangan Gaara-senpai menggamit dan menggenggam jemariku. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa bergandengan dengannya. Seandainya dia dapat menyentuhku lebih dari ini. Uh.. Tunggu, kenapa aku mesum begini sih?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul lima sore adalah waktu dimana semua orang berbondong-bondong menuju kediaman masing-masing. Terutama oleh orang-orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Bus sedang penuh. Aku, Gaara-senpai dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk terpaksa harus berdiri sambil berdesak-desakkan. Kesal juga karena jarak ke rumahku lumayan jauh, tapi senang juga, karena ada Gaara-senpai yang menempel di belakang punggungku dengan jarak yang bahkan tak terpisah seinchipun. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku akan menjadi uring-uringan sampai ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh?" aku tercekat merasakan sepasang lengan putih merengkuh pinggangku dari belakang. "Gaara-senpai?"

"Ssst.. aku tau kau menginginkannya.." bisiknya di telingaku. Membuat tubuhku merinding seketika.

"Tapi, disini banyak orang?" aku mencoba melawan, meski sesungguhnya aku sangat menikmati kehangatan yang ia alirkan dalam tubuhku.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli," ujarnya. Yah, tentu saja mereka tidak akan peduli karena sibuk dengan kenyamanan diri mereka ditengah desakan para penumpang yang lain. Haa.. akhirnya aku pasrah saja saat itu. Termasuk saat lidah Gaara-senpai menjilat dan mengecupi tengkuk serta cuping telingaku dari belakang. Hingga memaksaku mengatupkan bibirku kuat-kuat agar tidak mendesah karena keasyikan.

"ennnh... ahhh..." aku mengerang pelan, aku rasakan jemari Gaara-senpai mulai bergerak dan bermain di daerah selangkanganku. Meremas tonjolan di balik celana seragamku. Menekan dan memijit kesejatianku yang mulai mengencang.

"Senn..paii.. jangannn.. ahhh.." mohonku disela kenikmatan yang makin lama menguasai tubuhku. "Nanntii.. orang-orranng.. curriggahh.."

"Sssh.. tenang, nikmati sajalah.." lagi-lagi ia mengacuhkan permintaanku. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat berusaha tidak melenguh atau mengerang. Tapi, jemari Gaara-senpai yang makin menggila saat meraba kesejatianku membuatku tidak tahan. Aku makin bergairah.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh ejakulasi..' tekatku. Karena aku bisa malu jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi dalam bus ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"emmph.. ennnhh.." aku mengerang tertahan saat rongga lembabku di dominasi oleh Gaara-senpai. Dia melumat dan mengisap bibirku atas dan bawah. Menggigit dan mengulumnya, membuat air liurku menetes jatuh ke seragamku. Dengan leluasa ia menjelajahi rongga mulutku, ketika ada satu tempat duduk kosong di bagian belakang bus yang seakan mempersilahkan jika disanalah tempat yang cocok untuk saling berpagutan tanpa diketahui orang-orang. Aku mendesah, nikmat rasanya dapat bercumbu dengan orang yang paling aku suka, sementara jemarinya yang cekatan sedang memijit kesejatianku. Aku menggeliat tak tahan sementara Gaara-senpai hampir mendindih tubuhku.

"aahhh.. hhaah.. enngh.." tubuhku mengejang, nafasku memburu, aku hampir saja mencapai puncak tertinggi saat ini. Dan pria berambut merah yang masih mencumbuku liar juga makin cepat memijat kesejatianku dari balik celanaku.

"emmph.. kkhhh.. uughh.." tubuhku melengkung ke atas, seluruh pandanganku memutih, rasanya bebanku lenyap, begitu aku ejakulasi. Aku rengkuh lengan Gaara-senpai, dan menyandarkan kelapaku di bahunya.

"Nikmatkan?" Aku mengangguk lemah. "Malam ini, menginaplah dirumahku."

"Tapi keluargaku bagaimana?" tanyaku yang mulai terbuai saat ia membelai pipi halusku yang sedikit lembab, sama lembabnya dengan celana yang kupakai saat ini.

"Kau bisa kirim email pada keluargamu, mereka pasti mengijinkan," bujuk Gaara. Mengangguk, akupun memenuhi keinginannya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya karena lelah.

**._._. X ._._.**

Aku membuka mataku, pukul 22.30 malam. Aku memandang sekitar, tempat yang asing ini membuatku sedikit khawatir tentang keberadaanku. Tapi, begitu melihat sosoknya, rasa takutku menguar lenyap begitu saja.

"Gaara-senpai."

"Kenapa bangun?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan, uum.. penuh cinta, sepertinya. "Aku.." aku memalingkan pandanganku darinya, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Gaara menarik pinggangku, merapat dalam pelukannya. Ia benamkan wajah meronaku di dada bidangnya. Telapak tangannya terus membelai rambutku, nyaman, itulah yang aku rasakan.

Sekali lagi aku masih belum percaya jika dapat sedekat ini dengan Senpai yang selama ini kukagumi. Orang yang sangat ingin aku sentuh meski lewat mimpi. Satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuatku merasakan betapa berartinya hidupku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Gaara-senpai edang menggagahiku. Dia mencumbu, menjilat dan menciptakan banyak kissmark di tubuh polosku. Ia gunakan lidahnya untuk menggerilya titik sensitifku. Membuatku melayang saat ini juga.

"akh.. aghhh..." aku mendesah kecil saat ia mulai mengulum habis kejantananku. Ia hisap, ia jilat dan gigit ujungnya. Menekan-nekan lubang kesejatianku dengan lidah terampilnya.

"ugghhh.. ennnhhh.." aku menggeliat liar, seluruh tubuhku terasa panas akibat sensasi ia buat. Ia terus meng-oral milikku yang sedang menenggang, mengocoknya dalam rongga hangatnya. "emmhh.. ahhh.. haaaa.. Ougghh!" aku tersentak merasakan lubang sempitku ditembus oleh sesuatu. "Ughh.." tak sempat bertanya atau menengok untuk mengetahui benda apa itu, lubangku kembali dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Dan aku akhirnya tau, jika benda itu adalah tiga jari-jari Gaara.

"ohhh.. enmmph.." kucengkram erat-erat sprei bermotif bola basket di bawahku. Aku merintih antara sakit sekaligus nikmat saat jari-jari Gaara membuat gerakan zig-zag dalam lubang sempitku. Dan.. "ugh!" aku melenguh saat jarinya menyentuh tepat di dinding prostatku. Nikmatnya makin membuncahkan gairahku. Aku hampir mencapai puncak tertinggiku, saat Gaara senpai menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Menarik kembali jari-jarinya dari lubangku sambil berhenti mengulum kesejatianku.

Kutatap ia dengan pandangan heran yang sedikit memohon. Dia mengecup bibirku singkat, dan berujar, "Kau siap untuk 'sesuatu yang lebih besar Sasuke?"

Aku menautkan alisku tidak mengerti. "Akan aku tunjukkan," tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, kurasakan sesuatu yang besar dan kenyal menghantam lubang sempitku.

"Ahhh.. ooghh.. emmphh..." aku mengerang kesakitan, saat Gaara menanamkan seluruh miliknya di dalam tubuhku. Menarik sedikit tanpa berniat mencabutnya, lalu menghentak-hentakkan keras berulang kali. Aku mengerang dan melenguh saat kejantannya menusuk tepat ke dinding prostatku. Nikmat, walau sedikit sakit.

"hhmm... ceppat! Lebbihhh.. ceppaatt.. ahh.." aku mendesah memohon, hasrat bercintaku sudah meletup-letup hendak keluar. Sementara samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar, Gaara mendesis keasyikan saat rectumku menjepit miliknya.

"Ugh! Senpaiiii..." aku melesakkan kepalaku ke belakang, tubuhku mengejang dan bergetar hebat.

"Hoo.. agh.. Sassukkee..." tak jauh berbeda denganku, Gaara-senpai juga melenguh keras, ia ejakulasi bersama denganku. Terbukti dengan hadirnya cairan hangat dalam tubuhku. Seakan memenuhi lubang sempit hingga ke daerah perut. Aku senang, dapat mencapai puncak kepuasan tertinggi bersama-sama dengannya. Apalagi, begitu ia menarik kesejatiannya dari tubuhku ia tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Ia juga tak henti-hentinya mencumbuiku. Membuatku serasa di awang-awang.

"Senpai?" aku mulai buka suara.

"Hm?"

Kunyamankan rengkuhanku sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata, "Dengan semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita, apa status kita hanya sebatas Senpai dan Kouhai?" tanyaku, berharap jawabannya lebih dari kedua hal itu.

Ia mengecup keningku, "Tentu saja tidak Sasuke, kau pikir sex barusan tadi itu apa? Aku melakukan hal itu denganmu karena aku mencintaimu, yah.. sudah lama aku memendam perasaan sukaku semenjak bertemu denganmu saat MOS dulu." Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cintanya. "Dan aku pikir kau juga sama denganku, karena kau.."

"Yah, aku memang menyukaimu-.." potongku segera. "..kau pikir kenapa aku mau-maunya bercinta denganmu? Aku bukan pria gay murahan seperti dalam cerita atau film porno yang rela melakukan sex tanpa cinta," ujar.

Gaara mengulas senyum, dielusnya salah satu lekuk wajahku, "Jadi, mulai malam ini, Gaara resmi jadi milik Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya untuk Gaara. Benarkan?" aku mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja begitu, Gaara-senpai."

Usai menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, kami berdua jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan dan hangatnya selimut. Dan kau tau bagian terbaiknya? Hubunganku dan Gaara-senpai jadi makin dekat. Walau kami masih menyembunyikan status pacaran kami di depan kawan-kawan kami di sekolah. Tapi, aku senang. Karena tepat yang di katakan Gaara-senpai, aku adalah miliknya dan ia hanyalah milikku. Haa, gara-gara halte bus itu, aku bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengannya. Aku bahagia sekali. Aishiteru-senpai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, maaf dengan alur dan cerita yang nggak jelas. Maaf juga karena belum bisa menuhin requesan KakaSasunya. Tapi Fu janji bakal bikin, hehe.. Tapi sekarang, silahkan anda mereview.. segala kritik dan saran masih Fu tunggu... Chapie depan KakaSasu..


	5. Just For Me

**SasUke Bersama: Chapie 5, Just For Me... **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: Kakashi X Sasuke**

** Warn: Hard Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, OOC, AU. Jadi, yang nggak suka? Jangan baca!**

** ._._. X ._._. **

Gang sempit yang gelap serta dinginnya udara malam hari seakan tidak menurutkan niat pemuda berambut spike mencuat ke belakang ini untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan beberapa wanita jalang berpakaian minim yang sedang menjajakkan diri bersama dengan para waria serta pemuda seumurannya yang sedang menanti pelanggan. Ia menggeram kesal, sudah hampir tengah malam sekarang ini, tapi belum satupun pelanggan datang untuk 'menyewa'nya. Ia yang sedaritadi bersandar di pohon Akasia, akhirnya berdiri tegap, berniat meninggalkan tempat lokalisasi itu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah saja, sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam berhenti di depannya, membuat ia sedikit silau oleh sinar lampu yang menyorotnya. Dari dalam mobil mewah itu, muncullah sosok pria berpostur tinggi tegap, yang berjalan mendekatinya, membuatnya berdecak kagum atas sejumput tata krama dari orang yang hendak menyewa tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Pria berambut silver itu tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan malah sibuk mengamati tubuh remaja 17 tahun itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut raven itu, ia balik melontarkan pertanyaan pada si pemuda.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, "Uum.. boleh saja. Tapi kau tau kan? Meski hanya semenit, kau tetap harus membayar karena sudah mengajakku," balasnya. Lelaki berambut perak itu mendekati si bocah, "Tentu saja, kau mau aku bayar berapa? Sejuta, dua juta, tiga juta? Berapapun yang kau minta pasti akan kuberikan, Tuan gigolo..." bisiknya.

Si pemuda menyeringai puas, "Setuju, tapi.. sebelumnya, boleh aku tau siapa namamu, Tuan?"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Kenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi." Pemuda raven itu menyambut jabatan tangan pria yang hendak menyewanya malam ini, "Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke, dan sebagai gigolo, aku tidak akan mengecewakan pelangganku." Pria bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum puas, "Itulah yang aku mau!"

**._._. X ._._. **

Rumah berarsiktektur ala Spanyol itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ia nampak terpukau dengan kemegahan rumah itu. Sementara Kakashi yang tidak sabar untuk segera 'meraup' Sasuke, segera mencengkal lengan kanannya, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan buru-buru.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu!" perintah Kakashi barusan membuat Sasuke yang sedang memandang takjub ruang tamu Kakashi itu, sedikit terkejut.

"Hhm.. Tidak sabaran sekali sih!" katanya sedikit menggoda. "Akh!" Sasuke terpekik kaget saat Kakashi menarik kedua pundaknya, membawa pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

Satu persatu Kakashi mulai melucuti pakaian Sasuke. Jaket, kaos ketat hitamnya, celana jeans belel, sepatu dan alasnya, lalu kain segitiga putih Sasuke. Membuat remaja itu polos tanpa pertahanan. Kakashi menelan ludah paksa, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat melihat betapa sempurna sosok Sasuke yang terbias cahaya lampu. Bibir ranumnya, leher jenjangnya, dua tonjolan di dada Sasuke, perut datarnya, dan buah zakar Sasuke yang imut itupun juga tak luput dari pengelihatannya. Ia berdecak kagum atas pahatan sempurna sang Kuasa, melihat lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang nampak ramping untuk ukuran pria, serta kulitnya yang putih dan nampak halus, benar-benar rupawan.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Emmpphh... ennhhh.." Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat Kakashi mulai melumat bibir merahnya dengan brutal. Menggigit, menjilat, lalu menghisap. Didorongnya bagian belakang kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka, dan mulailah, lidah cekatan Kakashi menggerilya di rongga hangat Sasuke.

Mencoba melawan, itulah yang dilakukan indra pengecap Sasuke yang sedang bergulat dengan lidah Kakashi, walau ujung-ujungnya, ia takluk juga oleh pesona pelanggannya itu.

"emmhh.. mmhhh..." Sasuke menggeram, saat lidah Kakashi mulai menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen deretan putih giginya, dan saling bertukar saliva. Sasuke memejamkan mata nikmat saat itu.

"ahh.. aahhh.. haaa..." Sasuke segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ciuman mereka berakhir setelah 10 menit. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit basah oleh salivanya, yang merembes keluar.

"Agh! Tunggu!" Sasuke tercekat kaget, saat tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ke lantai dua. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke kamar Kakashi.

Bruggh

"Ouu.." Sasuke merintih kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam kasur di bawahnya. "Dasar tidak sabaran," celetuk lelaki itu pada Kakashi yang sedang mengenyahkan jas kerjanya.

"Kau yang membuat gairahku membucah seperti ini!" balas Kakashi yang sedang merangkah naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Lidahnya kembali bergerak untuk menjilat seluruh wajah halus Sasuke. Mulai dari cuping telinga, pelipis, dahi, hidung, dan bibir, ia tak mau satu inchipun dari wajah Sasuke yang luput oleh salivanya.

"ahhh.. ennghh.. ugh!" Sasuke melenguh dan menggeliat saat, Kakashi mulai menghisap kulit lehernya, mencoba menciptakan banyak bekas kemerahan di leher jenjang itu. Puas dengan bagian itu, lidah Kakashi terus turun dan berhenti di titik sensitif Sasuke yang lain.

"Ough.. ahh.. ahhh.." Sasuke meremas helai perak Kakashi saat orang itu mulai menghisap dan menggigit putingnya. Sedangkan puting yang satunya dipilin dan dicubit, membuat Sasuke menggelepar nikmat.

**.**

**.**

** .**

"kkhh.. aghhh.. hoo.." Sasuke menggeliat liar, saat Kakashi mengulum habis kesejatiannya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Ia hisap dan gigit ujung kesejatian Sasuke, mengocoknya dengan penuh nafsu.

"haa.. akkuh.. mauuhh.. kelluarrr.. Arrghh.." badan Sasuke mengejang dan bergetar, pandangannya memutih sejenak setelah ia menyemprotkan cairan lavanya di rongga Kakashi.

"Hhm.. manis seperti orangnya," puji Kakashi usai menelan habis cairan Sasuke.

"Sekarang, giliranku!" katanya sambil merangkak diatas tubuh polos Sasuke yang masih lemas dan terengah-engah.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Wajah Sasuke memerah begitu disodori kejantanan Kakashi yang berukuran 'wow' itu.

"Kulum!" suruh Kakashi. Menurut, Sasuke mengulum habis buah zakar pria itu, meski tersendak beberapa kali. Ia mengoral milik Kakashi dengan lihainya, membuat Kakashi mendesah dan melenguh keasyikkan.

"Baguss.. Sassukeehh.. ahh.." Kakashi menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membuat sang Uchiha terbatuk.

"Hhoo... ahhh.. ughh!" Kakashi mengejang, ia akhirnya ejakulasi dan menyemprotkan seluruh spremanya di mulut Sasuke yang sempat terbatuk.

"Servismu, luar biasa," kata Kakashi, sesaat setelah ambruk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia sendiri tidak menyangka jika bercinta dengan orang ini akan membuatnya begitu bahagia, berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang pernah menidurinya.

"Besok, layani aku lagi ya?" perintah Kakashi sambil meremas kedua pantat Sasuke yang kenyal.

"Asal kau tidak mengutang saja," balas si raven yang sedang menyamankan diri dalam pelukan orang itu. Kini dibalik hangatnya bedcover, Sasuke dan Kakashi tertidur pulas sambil tetap saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hanya saja, sebelum Kakashi jatuh ikut terlelap, ia sempat berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Mimpi indah, Tuan gigoloku sayang..." ujarnya. Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, karena pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu, telah tertidur.

._._. X ._._.

**Kakashi's POV... **

Aku sedang memilah beberapa jenis sayuran segar untuk aku gunakan sebagai bahan dasar untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini, sampai aku rasakan, sepasangan lengan halus memelukku dari belakang.

"Sasuke?" Yah, aku yakin jika sosok itulah yang sedang menempelkan tubuh polosnya pada bagian belakang punggungku yang hanya terbalut kaos dan celana pendek. "Ada apa? Bukankah aku sudah meletakkan uang pembayarannya di laci samping tempat tidurkan?" ucapku.

"Uuh, salah ya kalau aku memelukmu?" rajuknya.

"Bukan, hanya saja..." belum selesai bicara, ia menyela perkataanku, "Biasanya saat aku bangun usai disewa oleh para pelangganku, aku pasti sendirian dan hanya ditemani oleh lembaran uang-uang itu. Aku benci hal itu, aku ingin dipeluk dan memeluk seseorang saat bangun, bukannya ditinggalkan seperti tisu yang sudah terpakai..." rengeknya manja.

Aku putar tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang mulai melonggarkan dekapannya, kuturunkan wajahku sebelum meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kulumat kulit kenyalnya itu atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Kuhisap dan kugigit, membuat pemuda yang lebih rendah dariku mengerang tertahan.

"emmpphh..." ia mendesah dan meremas bagian belakang kaosku saat lidahku melesak masuk ke dalam rongga hangatnya. Onyxnya terbalut kelopak mata, ia mengerang nikmat saat lidah kami beradu satu sama lain.

"aahh... haa.. ahh..." berciuman hampir sepuluh menit mampu membuat pemuda sewaanku ini terengah-engah. Rona merah muda tergurat di wajah tampannya. Bibirnya yang agak bengkak nampak mengkilat entah oleh saliva siapa. Yang kutahu, bibir ranum itulah yang membuatku menjadi terangsang seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bingkai wajah tampannya, lalu berujar, "Bagaimana kalau aku menyewamu seharian ini, akan aku bayar kau 500 ribu tiap jamnya?" tawarku. Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang tawaranku ini, lalu ia membalas, "Uum.. oke. Asal kau tidak menyuruhku 'bergulat' selama 24 jam saja, karena aku bisa masuk rumah sakit karena luka di bagian 'sensitif'ku," celetuknya.

Aku menyeringai, "Akukan sudah membayarmu, jadi terserah padaku mau melakukan apa padamu."

Ia merengut sebal, "Uh, dasar otak mesum!" ditonjoknya perutku pelan, sambil memanjukan beberapa cm bibirnya. Ntah kenapa, gigoloku yang satu ini nampak begitu spesial di mataku. Ia begitu sempurna, ia mampu memuaskanku dalam hal seks, dan kehadirannya, juga mampu melenyapkan segala kekosongan dalam hatiku selama ini. Kutarik pinggul ramping Sasuke dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Kupeluk ia erat dan penuh cinta, dan tanpa merasa keberatan, ia balas memelukku. Terasa nyaman dan hangat sekali dalam hatiku ketika ia mendekapku seperti ini. Membuatku berpikir, 'Apakah, aku mulai jatuh hati padanya?' Semua yang aku rasakan ini sangat membingungkanku.

"Sekarang, pilih salah satu pakaianku yang pas untukmu, bersihkan dirimu lalu kita sarapan sama-sama!" komandoku.

"Iya-iya.." ujarnya sebelum melenggang dari dapur. Melihat tubuh polosnya itu, rasanya aku tidak sanggup menahan gairah bercintaku lebih lama lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aahhh..." Sasuke terhuyung ke arahku, ia jatuh tepat di atas dada bidangku. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah, matanya nampak sayu, bagian depan tubuhnya agak basah dan lengket.

"Dasar payah, baru minum sedikit saja sudah KO," godaku sambil mengecupi keningnya.

"emmhh... kau yang curang.. aku sudah minum dua botol.. sedangkan kau, baru satu..." racaunya tidak jelas. Aku yakin, alkohol berkadar tinggi yang baru saja ia teguk sudah menguras separo kesadarannya.

"Yah, aku memang.. paling tidak kuat minum sih, hehe..." dia tertawa sambil memilin-milin kerah bajuku. Aku beranjak dari atasnya, kurebahkan dengan hati-hati kepalanya, dan kusandarkan di batal sofa. Lalu, aku mendudukkan diri di atas lantai dekat dengan sofa. Aku mulai menggerakkan jari-jariku untuk menjamah tubuh telanjangnya, dia menggeliat kegelian.

"Mulai deh..." ujarnya manja. Yah, aku memang sudah tak tahan untuk meraup dirinya utuh-utuh. Dan langsung saja, aku lumat bibirnya, sementara jari-jariku meremas kesejatiannya yang muali tegak.

"ahh... emmhh... nikkmaatt, Kakashi.. hahh..." ia memejamkan mata, saat lidahku mulai bermain dan menghisap dua tonjolan di dadanya, menghisap puting kecilnya, aku menikmati 'pekerjaan'ku memanjanya, sampai tidak menyadari jika suara Sasuke sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat keadaannya, ntah kenapa aku malah tersenyum tipis melihatnya sudah lelap begitu.

"Dasar, baru kau orang yang tidur saat aku 'manja'," desahku sambil mengecup singkat bibir kenyal Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati, kuangkat badannya dan kupindahkan ke dalam kamarku. Sasuke sempat meracau tidak jelas saat aku menidurkannya di atas king sizeku, tapi gumaman-gumamnya itu makin membuatnya manis. Karena tidak ada kerjaan lain, akupun memutuskan untuk turut menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman saat Sasuke merapatkan dirinya padaku. Tak membuang kesempatan, akupun balas memeluknya, memenuhi pikiranku dengan aroma mint dan alkohol khas Uchiha Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pukul 11 siang, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Setelah kesadaranku terkumpul, barulah aku tau, jika Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sebelahku. Aku terjingkat panik, kupanggil namanya berulang kali berharap agar ia segera muncul, tapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sampai bola mataku menangkap secarik memo yang ditujukkan untukku.

_'Maaf, Kakashi. Aku baru ingat jika sedang ada janji dengan pelangganku, terima kasih untuk semalam dan hari ini. Dan untuk kebersamaan kita pagi tadi, aku beri gratis. Sampai jumpa... _

_Sasuke'_

Usai membaca pesan itu, reflek aku meremas kertas tak berdosa itu. Entah kenapa, hatiku mulai panas, aku merasa kesal. Bukan karena ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke, tapi rasa cemburu yang membucah saat mengetahui jika ia harus melayani pelanggannya yang lain. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku mencintai Sasuke, aku ingin menjadikannya milikku, dan aku tidak rela jika ada pria atau wanita lain yang meniduri Sasuke-ku. 'Aku harus mencarinya, akan aku katakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Dan akan kubuat ia menjadi satu-satu milikku,' tekad dalam hati.

**Kakashi's POV END...**

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Ini emang pendek, karena Fu emang fokus ke fic yang satunya, tapi jangan khawatir chapie depan pasti lebih panjang kok, oke sebelumnya, silahkan review dulu..


End file.
